This invention relates to self-wringing mops and more particularly to a wringer mechanism for a sponge mop.
Prior art sponge mops or "back presser" mops including a sponge block mounted on a backing plate transversely of the mop handle have gained wide acceptance for household use. Such sponge mops are generally provided with a mechanism by which the sponge block may be wrung out, this mechanism comprising a pressure or wringer plate hingedly connected to the sponge block backing plate and manually pivotable into compressive or wringing engagement with the sponge block. Most often, the pressure plate includes a short handle for the user to grasp when wringing out the sprong block. An example of such a prior art wringing mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,230 to Morgan.
While a prior art wringing mechanism of this type may allow the sponge block to be adequately wrung out, using such a mechanism is often awkward, requiring the user to expose his hands to cleaning solution.
Certain more recent prior art back presser mops, in efforts to alleviate such cleaning solution exposure and awkwardness, include various pressure plate handle extensions and linkages which seek to allow the mop to be wrung out from points on the handle remote from the mop head. However, such wringer mechanisms are often themselves awkward to use, and offer the user little if any mechanical advantage in pivoting the pressure plate. Moreover, for structural integrity, prior art wringing mechanisms are often constructed with double links connected to the pressure plate which add significantly to the weight and unwieldness of the mop. Examples of self-wringing mops employing such double link construction are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,653,336 to Berndsen and 3,030,648 to Greenleaf.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a self-wringing mop which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-wringing mop which may be wrung out without exposing the user to the mopping solution.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-wringing mop which is convenient to use and light in weight.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a self-wringing mop characterized by an economy of structure.